Worth It
|artist = ft. |year = 2015 |mode = Solo (Classic) Dance Crew (Extreme) |dg = (Classic) / / / (Extreme) |nogm = 4 (Classic) 4 (Mashup) 3 (Extreme) |alt = Extreme Dance Crew |pc = Pink Light Brown (Beta) |gc = Pink Yellow (Beta)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emobPtT9VY0 |lc = Magenta (Classic) Rose Gold (Beta) Orange (Extreme) |mashup = Tease me |pictos = 181 (Classic) 114 (Extreme) |perf = Sarah Magassa Extreme Marion Champmartin (P1) Grace Bolebe (P3) Sophia Biza (P4) |choreo = Elodie Murcianohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=in5FmyMGWoM }} "Worth It" by Fifth Harmony ft. Kid Ink is featured on Just Dance 2017. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a silver-haired woman wearing a pink-gold gladiator outfit. Her hair is long and braided. She wears a black and copper headpiece, a black patent sleeve on her left arm, a copper strapless bra and skirt, and black and pink-gold thigh-length high heel boots. She exudes a magenta aura. Background Classic The dancer is standing on a silver platform with pink shining circles. There are two silver female statues facing each other and both holding a battle axe, with its blades curved like a pair of angel wings. The statues and railings get highlighted a hot pink. She and her platform get near the statues, with the sky turning blue, pink and purple. The axe is zoomed into, with its center and base flashing pink and its blades flashing light blue. Extreme Crew The background looks like a dance battle arena. There are flaming torches, ladders, stairs and windows. The doors are glowing. Sometimes, a sunshine appears during the verse. Gold Moves Classic Version There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your hands up near your head. Gold Move 2, 3: Slowly throw your arms up near your head. Gold Move 4: Throw your hands upwards similar to Fame or It's Raining Men. This is the final move of the routine. WorthItGM1.jpg|Gold Move 1 WorthItGMInGame.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game WorthItGM23.jpg|Gold Moves 2 and 3 WorthItGMInGame2.gif|Gold Move 2 and 3 in-game WorthitGM4.jpg|Gold Move 4 WorthItGMInGame3.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Extreme Crew Version There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: All Gold Moves: Bring your left arm up and your right arm down. Then your right arm up and left arm down quickly. d56acecbc9778fbbafb368fd3ee0d60e.png|All Gold Moves Mashup Mashup Worth It has a Duet Mashup with the theme "Tease me". The mashup shows duets (Female/Male) and making it easier, the P1 coach is always female and the P2 coach is male throughout the entire mashup. Dancers *''Get Low'' *''Promiscuous'' (Remake) *''Get Low'' *''Jambo Mambo'' *Get Low *''Mamasita'' GM1 *''Jambo Mambo'' *''Bailando'' *''Mamasita'' *''Get Low'' GM2 *''Mamasita'' GM3 *''Jambo Mambo'' *''Bailando'' *''Mamasita'' *''Get Low'' GM4 *''Promiscuous'' *''Kurio ko uddah le jana'' *''Mamasita'' *''Promiscuous'' Trivia * In some promotional images, the dancer is seen in a different color palette.File:JD2017_E3_253689.jpg ** Also, in the coach selection menu for the song, the coach can be seen with a yellow glove.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emobPtT9VY0 *** Additionally, in the E3 announcement trailer, the coach is seen with a light blue outline instead of a brown and pink outline.https://youtu.be/aMC1yYM07ZU?t=16s *** In one image, her glove is on her left hand. * As seen in the E3 demo, the pictograms are magenta; however, in the gameplay preview, the pictogram color is light brown. * This is the first routine Sarah Margassa has ever performed.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJ2Q28XosVU * This is the first song to have an Extreme Routine that isn't a Solo routine. It is also the second song with a multiplayer Mashup where one coach has more Gold Moves than the others (in this case, P1 has 6 Gold Moves while P2 has only 2), with the first one being the Mashup for ''Born This Way''. * In the Mashup, the original version of ''Jambo Mambo'' is used instead of the remake. Gallery Asquare.png|''Worth It'' Worth It Alternate Version square JD17.png|''Worth It'' (Alternate) WorthItMU.jpg|''Worth It'' (Mashup) WorthItAva.png|Avatar WorthItALTP2Ava.png|Extreme Dance Crew P2's avatar Jd17-toptracks-preview-fifthharmony-worthit-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser worth it bts.png|Behind the Scenes Worthit hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay Worthit hd screenshot3.jpg|Gameplay 2 artwork.just-dance-2017.784x720.2016-06-14.34.png Worth it fondo 3.png|Background 1 Worth it fondo.png|Background 2 Worthit beta glove.png|Beta glove color and beta menu square Worth It Menu .png|Worth it Menu update Worthit beta glow.png|Beta glow Worthit betaandfinal pictocolor comp.png|Comparison between the final and beta pictogram colors fgf.png|Worth It Alternate Coaches worth al dance quesr.png|P4 of the Alternate routine on the Dance Quest menu jd2017 left 4.png|The Extreme Crew coaches appearing on the 4 days left banner by Just Dance Danmark on Instagram Worthitalt photobooth.png worth al selection.png worth it png1.png Videos Fifth Harmony - Worth It ft. Kid Ink Just Dance 2017 - Worth it Just Dance 2017 - Worth I - Alternativa Just Dance 2017 - Worth It - Mashup - 5 Superstars References Site Navigation es:Worth It Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Sarah Magassa Category:Elodie Murciano Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Marion Champmartin Category:Céline Baron Category:Sophia Biza